


Stay With Me

by LegendsofFlarrow (LadyKayl)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Descension, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Love, Reader-Insert, torn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LegendsofFlarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Harry asking you to return to Earth-2 with him.</p><p>One shot with the possibility of continuing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

##  **Stay With Me**

Hey I wanted to write a Harry X Reader so here we go :) hope you like. Let me know if you’d like me to continue

***

“I want you to come with me”

Your head snaps towards the man beside you, the movie you were watching suddenly forgotten.

“What?” You ask innocently wondering if you’d misunderstood the question.

Harry shifts on the sofa grabbing the remote from your coffee table and pausing the TV. He turns towards you, his eyes burning into yours

“I want you to come with me, back to Earth-2”

Your breath caught in your throat. For weeks now you’d been in denial, finding ways to dance around the situation. But the reality was always there in the back of your mind. Harry was going to leave.

This wasn’t his world, he had a life back on Earth-2 and now Zoom was gone he and Jesse were free to return to it.

Cisco had warned you about getting too close, he warned you this would happen. That eventually Harry would be going back to his world, leaving you heartbroken. But in vain you’d hoped foolishly, that he’d stay here with you.

“Harry…I…”

“I know it’s a lot to ask. But I can’t imagine my world without you in it. I can’t stay here Y/n, as far as your world knows I’m dead. Jesse wants to go home and I can’t lose her again” you nod understand his reasons

You blink away the tears in your eyes. Your chest tightened and throat constricted as his word hit you like a ton of bricks. He really was leaving you.

“But I can’t lose you either” he slipped his hand to your cheek and forced you to look at him. wiping a stray tear from your cheek with his thumb.

“I need you to come with me”

You took a breath before trying to speak

“I love you, you know I do. But my life is here, my friends…I don’t know if I…” you stammered your words, the thought of leaving everything, even for Harry terrified you. He pulled you close and rested his head on yours

“I know. It’s selfish of me to even ask. But I love you and that makes me selfish. I’m not asking for you to answer now, but please think about it? We leave in a week and I can’t imagine my life without you in it” you nod totally speechless.

He drops a sweet but intense kiss on your lips before pulling you close . You snuggle into his chest as he restarts the movie but your interest is gone.

Were you willing to give up everything you knew? Your friends, your life for the man you loved? Your head span at the thought as questions and scenarios ran around your head.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
